Enocore Brothers 2: Enter the Mojosenshmirtz
Encore Brothers 2: ''Enter Mojosenshmirtz ''is the second PlayStation game to feature The Encore Brothers, and also serves as the sequel to the 2018 video game Encore Brothers. This game follows the Encores as they attempts to stop both their old enemy Mojo Jojo from obtaining a source of power called the Bio-Nexus Device, Including entering into another World to fight the newly boss Dr. Heinz Doomenshmirtz with the Lloyd Serra Rivera, the new character in the game and new member to team Encore. Game bosses included Throner, Dr. Doomenshirmtz, Water Man, Zapper and the exclusive Newly charged-up Hyper-Mojo Jojo. Plot After a brief lesson from Zero Medina, The Encore Brothers interrupts a robbery at Megaville Tech Including Saving Lloyd Garrison from a group of thugs, planting a tracer on the leader's bike. They are soon interupted by more thugs and the Encores work together with Lloyd to clear out the whole area. After clearing the area and putting out a couple of fires the 4 take fly high into the air and Lloyd Leads the Encore Brothers to the Phineas and Ferb Universe In Downtown Danville At Night through a small portal. The tracer leads them to a warehouse, where they interrogates a thug who tells him where to go next. After a battle with Zapper, they heads for the Danville airfield, but is interrupted by a bomb scare on the way. At the airfield, the Encores observes an unconscious Young Girl In a plane being started up, and plants another tracer on a helicopter used by the attackers. Successfully freeing the girl before the plane crashes Lloyd soon realizes that it was his little sister Isabella Garcia Saphrio, after Isabella is left on the sight for transportation by the authorities to the Hospital Lloyd joins the Encore Brothers who follows the helicopter's tracer back to the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Universe at Downtown Megaville During Early Dusk where they meet Zero On the roof who apparently lost his wife to the thugs and was as well going after them. the Encores and Zero end up at the train yard, where the 5 heros battles Water Man and board a fleeing train. On board, they encounters Dr. X, who leaves behind a clue as to his scheme. Zero as well manages to find his wife C.2 as well and leaves the train in order to get her to a hospital in a hurry. Meanwhile, the Science and Industry ball is stormed by Thorner who has come to take the Powerpuff Girls Hostage. When the 4 Encores defeat him, it becomes apparent that Water Man has escaped with the Powerpuff Girls who were powerless against him. the Encores decided to head for Megaville Tech themselfs, where they ultimately faces Dr Doofenshmirtz In a large Mechanized Mobile Robot. The defeated Dr gives in and explains that Mojo Jojo's goal was to steal the "Bio-Nexus" device, before instructing the Encores to go to the Powerpuff Girl's lab that Blossom had purchased 2 Years ago Dr Doofenshmirtz aftewards was forced back into the Phineas and Ferb Universe by Lloyd. Following a rooftop chase, they arrives at the lab and learns of the device's power source, only to be caught in another battle against Water Man. Defeating Water Man by flushing him down the sewer grate with water, he sees a news report about the power source - a sapphire named Zeus' Tear - being on display in the museum, and promptly heads there. Catching up with the Powerpuff Girls and Mojo Jojo, they battles Electro and, in the battle, Bubbles is accidentally captured by Mojo Jojo, who offers to free her if One of the Encore Brothers gives him Zeus' tear. Highland reluctantly obeys, and misses in an attempt to reclaim the gem before Electro catches it. Mojo uses the gem to supercharge himself into Surpreme Mojo, before flying to a massive conductor to use his new powers. He then yells, "TONIGHT, I MOJO JOJO DANCES WITH THE GODS!!" The Encores eventually discovers his weakness by damaging the Bio-Nexus and making Surpreme Mojo vulnerable by having him attack the generators that had their capacitors removed by the Encores. With Mojo vulnerable at those points, The Encores defeats him together with the Powerpuff Girls and Zero. The next day, Highland reads the front page of a newspaper published by the Daily Mega. Outside of it listing that Encore Brothers destroyed the Bio-Nexus device and the Zeus' Tear, the newspaper states that Thor was the one who saved Manhattan from Mojo. The Encores reacts to this by asking "Now what's this all about. Ah we got to get a new agent." "No Kidding" Replied Harrison. Meanwhile, Mojo is once again jail while Thorner and Zapper are playing Poker. Mojo complains that he would've been a god if the Encores hadn't ruined his plan. Thorner silences him by telling him to " Would You shut up." When Thorner asks Zapper if he knows any other card games, Zapper states that maybe the villains in Doctor X' cell may know some. As Zapper asks if any of them know how to play Go Fish, it shows Doctor X banging his head on the cell bars as he does at the end of the first game. Setting List Of Villains *'Mojo Jojo:' *'Zapper:' *'Water Man:' *'Thorner:' *'Dr.X:' *'Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz:' New Armor & Character